


Waxing Moon

by Nny11



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort, Descriptions of physical transformation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Glitra Week 2019, Happy Ending, Marry me?, Suicidal Thoughts (Minor), Werewolves, anxiety attack, lycanthropy, no editing we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Catra goes through her routine and counts down the minutes she has left until her next transformation. Glimmer helps her through it.





	Waxing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Mythology/Fairytales or **Supernatural Creatures**.

“Does...does it hurt?” Glimmer asked, squeezing her hand harder.

Catra swallowed thickly as she looked down at their shoes.

It hurt. It  **always** hurt. It NEVER got easier. The fear while waiting. The sudden white noise as hair began growing all over her skin. Skin stretching and tearing, organs liquifying and rebuilding larger than her regular human body could handle. The sound of bones breaking to accommodate regardless.

Passing out was really the only good part of a transformation. And it got worse every night. The first night with the waxing full moon it’s own beast to the dread of the second night. The waning full moon at least held freedom at the end of it, another month before having to be torn apart molecule by molecule. But she was exhausted by then, and that made it it’s own unique hell.

Not that she didn’t have a system to manage.

Catra had long since refurbished the old property’s basement. She’d made it deeper, put in the drain, and hooked up some lights and water. She’d taken out the stairs, instead putting in a ladder to go up and down. Hell, Catra had even made sure to soundproof the room by pouring extra thick concrete. Most importantly she’d put in a double door. A thick metal outer door, and an inner barred door that was locked. The key was on the inside with her of course. No need to leave it outside. Her wild form was dumb as a regular wolf after all, just like all other lycanthropes. 

And wolves weren’t exactly masters of lock and key, or ladders, or door knobs.

Still.

She’d long since stopped using restraints, her own terrifying experiences with immobility enough to prevent their use no matter how much safer and easier it would make things. So it was best if she took every other precaution. Double doors. Locks. Metal and concrete. Deep pits and ladders. Nesting materials, enrichment toys, and loads of food. Live rabbits she raised herself for the thrill of the hunt. Nothing for her to leave, nothing to make her wild form want for anything.

Then when the three days were up, Catra could hose down the whole area. Pulling her sore, naked body back up and out. Stumbling back to the main house to shower and dress before sleeping the day away.

And then, it was like nothing happened if not for the nightmares and sensory sensitivity.

Ha! Yeah. Like nothing.

Glimmer squeezed her hand again, “Sorry, that was a really stupid question and you don’t have to answer it okay?”

Catra let herself tremble, didn’t even try to clamp down on the whines escaping her throat. Waxing full tonight. Three hours before T-Time. She still needed to get a few rabbits down there. The mash was cooling in the fridge and would be ready by then. For a moment she panicked when she couldn’t see the kibble bags, then remembered she’d already thrown them down there. “I need to fill the trough.”

“I got it already.” Glimmer tapped her foot. “I, uh, I washed the blankets but just in water. I didn’t know if soap would be too much. But at least they’re cleaner.”

Catra chuckled weakly, “Dumb ass, I’m just gonna piss and shit all over those again you know. Probably throw up too. Well, at least I think wild me eats that back up?”

“Yeah, well, first of all I know. Gross. And second,” Glimmer lifted their hands to press a kiss to her knuckles, “you might be a werewolf but you aren’t an animal. Wash yo damn sheets.”

Catra laughed, not because it was that funny but because she hadn’t expected it. She hadn’t expected any of this. Moon and Stars, she hadn’t had anyone to help her through the transformations since Shadow Weaver had-

Catra’s wrists burned and her laughter choked out.

“Hey,” she croaked, taking a deep breath and smelling Glimmer. The salt of her skin, the iron from her paper cut, the chemicals from her shampoo. That something underneath. That purple colored smell that made Glimmer...well, Glimmer. She almost burst into tears with how much it helped calm her. “Thanks for being here. Thanks for s-staying, ‘cause, I uh, I don’t, I don’t, I, uh…”

“Of course. Always.” Glimmer’s voice was full of strength and power.

Catra just felt stupid and foolish, so she leaned over and wraped herself around her girlfriend. Hoping to borrow some of it for a while. Two hours and forty five minutes to T-Time. It was the quickest time had ever traveled on T-Day, and Catra was grateful for that.

“Don’t make promises.”

“...okay. Just, I’m here okay?”

“Okay.”

Two hours and forty three minutes to go until she would regret having not ended it before it started. Catra curled up tighter. She just had to trick herself into the basement one more time. Just one more. Always just one more step here. One more task there. One more time. Anymore than that would be too much, too much for too long and Catra couldn’t-just thinking about how  ** _much it was going to hurt_ ** \- “I need to get the rabbits.”

“I’ll walk with you.”

Catra took her time, cradling one rabbit carefully as she walked. She handled them often so they wouldn’t be afraid or stressed when their time came. Just as she hoped, he sat content enough in the crook of her arm as she delivered him down to the small pile of food and water she’d left by the blanket nest. She climbed down the ladder carefully, more a controlled and graceful fall than anything. Glimmer waited up top and handed the second rabbit over when Catra climbed back out.

Fuck she was not used to having help. It was making things go too fast, this was happening too fast! Catra froze for a moment on the ladder, breathing hard as her vision narrowed and popped back into focus. No. She needed to take more time with Glimmer then. Evaluate and adjust the routine. She’d just have to time it and practice it before next month. That’s all. No need to freak out. No need to panic. She’d fix it for next month.

She’d adjust because she’d rather spend these last few hours with Glimmer than alone and scared. Catra had done that for almost a decade and was ready to have a few comforts damn it.

Two hours and twenty one minutes to T-Time.

Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra’s middle, gently hugging her from behind. Pressing a kiss into the collar of her jacket. Catra’s skin crawled under the spot even as her heart swelled with joy.

“Would it help if you pissed on something?” Glimmer asked, keeping her tone light and teasing.

Catra snorted, laughing this time because fuck it that  _ was _ funny. “Didn’t know you were into that sort of shit.”

“I’m not volunteering jackass,” Glimmer grumbled, but her heart rate picked up as she suppressed her laughter.

Catra listened to it for a moment, soothed by the regularity and the warmth and the kindness. Then it hit her. She didn’t know how long they’d been standing there. Even though her anxiety kicked up a notch, Catra was silently thankful. She hadn’t lost track of time like that in years. It was...feeling Glimmer holding her, laughing with her, helping her, just being there with her. It was good. It was real good.

“You’ve got two hours,” Glimmer noted but didn’t pull back.

“Hey, marry me?” Catra asked, not sure herself if she was joking or serious yet.

“...sure, but ask me again after all this okay? Seems like something we should talk about first.”

“Fuck talking. Marry me.”

“Demanding,” Glimmer chuckled as she turned Catra around to face her. “I will. I do. Yes. But only with talking first.”

The next day, when Catra was still naked and exhausted, she looked up to where Glimmer carefully was lowering a box with new rabbits and a gatorade, Catra knew. 

Two days later, showed and collapsed into bed, she sent a text.

One week after that she chose a ring.

They still talked, Glimmer had demanded that and Catra had rolled over because it was Glimmer.

But she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would, please leave me some feedback on this. I'm writing a YA novel using some of these concepts and would love to hear back on what people liked, disliked, or were curious to learn more about! (I've got 40k stalled out and need to get this rolling again)


End file.
